


Moon Elf's Punishment

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ulrich needs to be strict with his smaller slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Elf's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich belongs to her
> 
> Alfons belongs to me

“Do not cum until I give you the command to do so. If you cum before I give the command then I'm either selling you or giving you over to be sacrificed. Do you understand?” Ulrich turned his head to sip some wine, frowning to himself when he wasn't immediately answered. Turning his head back facing forward, he tightening his grip on the Moon Elf's cock, making him whimper in pain. “I asked a question, slave. I expect an answer!”  
  
Fresh drool spilled from Alfons' mouth and he whined as he quickly nodded his head, shuddering as Ulrich loosened his grip on his cock, resuming his steady but gentle stroking instead. The Moon Elf was stripped naked and kneeling on top of Ulrich's dinner table, arms bound up tight in leather arm binders and mouth forced wide open by a spider gag.   
  
Ulrich sat in a chair in front of him, drinking wine from a glass while stroking his cock. “I told you to be careful with my clothes, slave. I remember specifically telling you that I needed my best outfit to be cleaned and perfect for Mother's party tonight. I was even going to allow you to see your mother tonight.”  
  
Alfons whimpered, shaking his head timidly, heart racing and chest heaving as Ulrich continued to stroke him at a steady pace.   
  
“And what did you do?” Ulrich demanded. “You ruined it. You tore the damned fabric knowing that it couldn't be repaired! You sabotaged me, slave!” He snorted when the Moon Elf immediately shook his head, finishing the rest of his glass before slamming it down on the table, red eyes blazing dangerously as he locked eyes with him. “Shut up,” he snapped.  
  
The Moon Elf shuddered and let out a muffled sob, struggling not to make anymore noise that would upset him. It had been the smallest of rips in the back of the tunic. No one would have noticed it if Alfons had been allowed to mend it as he had offered to do.  
  
“You're not seeing your Mother tonight,” Ulrich hissed at him, reaching over to pour more wine into the glass. He then paused for a moment, shrugged, and started to drink straight from the bottle instead. “You're staying here tonight. I'll be taking Drake instead. At least that monster can obey orders most of the time!”  
  
Alfons whimpered softly, drool spilling from his gag as he looked down at himself, blushing as his cock started to leak precum onto Ulrich's hand. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and the Drow was still scolding him...  
  
“You're going in the box tonight and you won't be coming out until you think long and hard about how much of a disappointment you are to me,” Ulrich said, running his thumb over the wet head of Alfons' cock. “Cum.”  
  
The surface Elf came with a weak shudder, mewling as his seed spilled onto Ulrich's hand. He grimaced and groaned when the Drow calmly wiped the still warm semen onto his face, giving him a light smack when he was finished.  
  
“Let's go. I still have a party to get to,” Ulrich grumbled, yanking Alfons off of the table and out of the dining room. He bought him into his own bedroom and over to a small black box that sat in the corner. “Kneel,” he commanded, opening the box for him.  
  
Alfons whimpered at the sight, looking at Ulrich with a pathetic expression, trying to get some form of mercy. Instead he was forced to kneel when the back of his knees were kicked and he awkwardly crawled into the box, forced to keep his head bowed to fit properly.  
  
Calmly Ulrich slammed the box shut, locking it from the outside with a strong padlock. “Now I want you to think long and hard about why you're a disappointment and when I let you out...I expect a proper apology! Understood?”  
  
He nodded in approval when he was answered by a soft mewl, huffing as he wiped his hands clean before storming off, hoping that he wouldn't miss much of the party by the time he arrived.


End file.
